Distance
by SeekerVonYuki
Summary: "No, i am FINE, kids, you don't need to worry about a old man like, myself, just go and enjoy the night, after all: Summer-ween comes once a year!" But, Even a Happy "Mask" can hide scars. (Self-Harming, Self Loathing AND Hallucinations)
1. Chapter 1: Lai r

"Grunkle Stan?"

Stanley snapped out of his thoughts from: staring at his desk full of papers, to looking at: his and Ford's, great niece: Mabel, who was wearing her summer-ween costume: a brown kitty cat. the twins,12 years old: Mabel and Dipper, always had costume's which went together, this year it's: a Kitty and a ball of yarn, Mabel's the kitty and Dipper is the yarn ball.

"Myself and Dipper, were thinking that you can join us for Trick or treating!" Mabel said with excitement in her voice and she wears a huge grin.

Stanley sighed, "Sorry, Pumpkin, i can't this year, i am getting to old and plus, i am sort of busy."

"B-but!" Mabel giving Stanley her best puppy eyes

"No Buts!"

Mabel looked down at the floor and mutters, "We are just worried about you, Grunkle Stan..."

 **Liar...**

Stanley gave out a huge laugh, which startled Mabel. Stanley rose up from his chair and turns Mabel around to face the door.

"Oh, Come on, you shouldn't worry about a geezer like myself!"

"B-but St-stan y-you've been acting weird all week!" Mabel exclaims while trying to dig her heels to try and keep from moving while Stan is patting her back out the door, which fails.

"Oh, wwwhhaatt? I am Fine, Kiddo!" He puts his hands on his hips and grins down at Mabel who is looking up at him, she is now in the hallway and him at the door frame.

 **Lai͟r͜.͡.͟.**

"Y-you sure?"

"Right as rain! Now run along and help your brother, i think he is still tangled up from the yarn." He said as he gently messed up Mabel's hair, she giggled and runs off to help her brother.

After, Mabel has dashed off, he closed the door and slide down with his back against it, then he covers up his eyes with one hand and silently begins sobbing.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: I apologize for earlier, so, how did i do for this story? if you didn't like it, please tell me, i am sort of nervous while writing this...haha, please R &R, tell me if i need to add more feeling to the characters. Choi!**_


	2. Chapter 2:WE A K LI NG

**_.Watch_ _out: Self harming._**

* * *

 _Right…Left….Right…Left…_

Stanley held his bleeding wrist over the warm running water of his private bathroom sink; he puts the razor back in its drawer and rewrapped his wrist with the bandage then recovered his arm back up with his sleeve. He glanced up in the mirror and doesn't see his old wrinkly squishy grunkle face, but: His teenager face from years ago.

His Teenager reflection still had the mullet, its lips in a twisted dark grin, and his eyes were a pale yellow with pupils like a cat.

 **(1)I͘ ̸can'̷t̡ be̡l҉ie҉v͘e yo̢u҉'r͘e ҉t͠his̷ w͜e͠a͘k͟.**

Stanley sighed, "Why can't you leave me alone?"

 **(2)W̛el̶l̶l̵l,͏ ̀i ̷c͘a̶n't͟ i͟ am̵ yo̕u͘r͏ conscientious!̧ i͘ believe, we͟ ̀had́ ͝th͘is͜ t̴alk͞ b́éfor̡e,** **s͡o͘** **c̛ome͜ on̕ "͝G̢rand̢pa"** **  
** **th̕e k͠i̢ds ̛hav͜e̕ ̡y͏o͞u͞r òl̵dȩr ͘b͡roth̶eŕ,͜ th̵e̡y̕ don͠'̕t̀ ̨ne̵e͢d a̴ ̢spi͢ǹe-les͠s̛ ́pi̧ece͜ ̕o̧f** **S͟H̢̨͡I͟͜͞Ţ͝҉** **̧liḱè ͜your͏s͡e͠ĺf**

Stanley rubbed his red rimmed eyes from hours of sobbing and he begins to count to ten. After ten, he opened his eyes back up and his teenager reflection was gone, in its place was his old squishy grunkle face.

Shaking his head he turned off the lights, and headed down stairs. The mystery shack was dark and it was so silent you can hear a pen drop; he made his way to the kitchen after his old eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Stanley went over to cabinets and got out a mug for himself; he got the coffee pot and poured it. The coffee was fresh, still steaming; Ford must have made it, when he was taking a break. Stanley was sure that he was back in his 'Nerd of a lab'.

 **(3)He ͝nev̧er̨ wan͏ted̨ yo͘u̕..a̕s͘ ̡á ̡bro̢t͏h̵e͘r.͏**

Stanley sighed and drank his coffee as he looked out the window, "Yea, yea, keep on telling me that, why don't you?"

Stanley was sure that he was alone in the kitchen, after-all: The twins were upstairs asleep with their tummy's full of candy and his nerd of a brother was in his lab.

But he was wrong.

"Stanley, who were you talking to?"

Stanley choked on his coffee, startled.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, bathing the room in light.

Stanley whipped around to see: His Brother, Ford, with a worried expression plastered on his face, sitting at the kitchen table with one leg over the other. The light switch was behind Ford on the white wallpapered wall.

* * *

 _ **Author note: I want to improve my writing and grammar, please give me your feedback! Upon request: i will put what the Hallucination is saying at the bottom, UN corrupted. this might change later on, i might out the ZALGO text and just stick to uncorrupted, i still don't know yet.**_

 **(1)"I can't Believe you're this weak"**

 **(2)"Wellll, i can't i am your conscientious! i believe, we had this talk before, so come on "Grandpa"**  
 **the kids have your elder brother, they don't need a spine-less piece of SHIT like yourself"**

 **(3)"He never wanted you..as á brother."**


	3. Chapter 3: Y O U R A M I S T A K E

Stanley eased against the counter and gave Stanford a forced smile; He then put down his mug of hot coffee on the counter behind him.

"Hey, Sixer! I thought you were down in your nerd-of a-lab, what are you doing up here?"

"Stanley, Mabel told me you were acting weird."

"Oh come on, Fo-"But Stanley stopped and glazed into the hallway beside his seated brother, it's him, again: Teenager Stanley, only this time: it was grinning, showing a row of sharp shark-like teeth and it was holding something behind it's back.

 _ **(1)"**_ _ **D͏o̡n'̶t̡ tęll͞ ͜h͏im,́ ̀Sta͢n͞le̷y,̧ y͠o̡u d̀on't́ ̢want͟ ̛to ҉kn͏ow͏ wh͡a̛t happ̡en̶s ̸if́ y̛o͏u̶ do.͠.~"**_ He said in a playful singalong voice as he removed his hand from his back, gripped tight was: a nice and sharpen knife, making Stanley sick to his stomach.

Stanley rubbed his eyes and his hallucination was gone, was it? why yes it is!

"Stanley? Are you listening to me?"

"Yea, I am."

Stanford pinched his nose as he lay his glasses down on the table, he sighs.

"Listen, Stanley…I was thinking…"

"Go on. You know, I don't have all night." Stanley said as he tapped his foot, annoyed.

Stanford had one hand covering his eyes, than he yawned.

"I was thinking…that.."

"Go on, Stanford."

Stanford huffed and tried to get the words out.

"That _ **\- (2)**_ _ **I hav͡e̴ ͞t͡ḩe ͢m̷ost̛ ̶w҉o҉r͝thl͡e̢ss '**_ _ **s͡on**_ _ **,͜ e̕v͏er͝."͠**_

"What?" Stanley snapped his head up, excepting to see ford at the table, but…

It wasn't Stanford at the table, it was his Father: **Filbrick.**

Stanley was frozen in place, mouth agape.

' **Filbrick'** got up and moved to Stanley then stood in front of him.

 _ **(3) "Wh҉a̴t a̛re y̶ou͞ d͜o̡ing ́he҉r̡e͝, ̡you litt̴le̡ ͜wussy͝?"**_

"For your info, 'Dad', I live here, now. I ain't little anymore, I grew up, I am strong."

'Filbrick' raised his fist and slammed it into Stanley's face; He stumbled back against the counter, laying a hand on his nose and looked at his 'Father'. Stanley felt so _small_ and…and _weak,_ like all those years ago.

 _ **(4)"T̕h̛a͜t̴'s ͝w͘ha̕t ̸y̨o̢u ̵ǵet͜ ̨for ̨t͝alking͡ bac҉k̨, ̨yǫu ͞Wu̷s̶śy̕, ̢y͏o̕u͢ s͞e̛e.̛ ͠y̧our҉ noth͢ing ̧bưt ͞a̧ mis͘t͢aké. ͢A҉ ̷M͜ist̨ak̀e."**_

Suddenly, Filbrick was gone and in his place was Stanford, with both hands behind his back. Stanley smiled.

But, that smile didn't last long as he was being pulled up by his Shirt, Stanford slammed Stanley against the cabinets, the mug of hot coffee spilled and landed on Stanley hands, he grunted and cried out in pain.

 _ **(5) That҉'s ri͝g͢h̶t̷: Yòųr w҉or͘t̡hless̡, ̀W̶eák͢ ̸a͏n͢d m̧o͡s̀t ́i͟mp͞oŕt̶a͞n͟t̕l̸y̵,̸ ̵a̢ Mi̵s̢ta̷ke, i n̸e͡v̴er͡ ẃa̢n̵t̢e̵d̡ ͡y͘o̷u͢ ̛as̴ ͟á b̶r͟othe͞r,̴ a҉t͡ ͘a͞ll̵. n͘ow͝ ̸Şc̸ra͝m̛.̶**_

Stanford's tone of voice was cold and distant, Stanley felt a bit…weak right now. Stanley gathered up his strength and pushed Stanford off, he cried out: "If you want it this way, then, so be it!"

Then Stanley got up and left the kitchen, he dashed upstairs and locked his office door, he landed on his bed and cried into his pillow, in till sleep took over.

* * *

" _ **Don't tell him, Stanley, you don't want to know what happens if you do..~"**_

" _ **I have the most worthless ' son, ever."**_

 _ **"What are you doing here, you little wussy?"**_

 _ **"That's what you get for talking back, you Wussy, you see. your nothing but a mistake. A Mistake."**_

 _ **"That's right: Your worthless, weak and most importantly, a Mistake, i never wanted you as a brother, at all. Now Scram.**_ _ **"**_

 **Author Note: I hope, I did ok on this chp, but Happy Halloween!**


End file.
